An herbal or medicinal tea is an infusion or decoction beverage produced by steeping in water the leaves, buds, bark, or roots (“tea matter”) of one or more plants. A variety of plant materials may be utilized to generate a tea beverage; however, the term “tea” is often used to generically denote a beverage produced by steeping in freshly heated water the young leaves and leaf buds of the tea plant, Camellia sinensis. The practice of drinking tea is believed to have originated in China as long as 5000 years ago when dried Camellia sinensis leaves were accidentally combined with boiling water, resulting in drinking water with a rich brown coloring and a pleasing new flavor. Over time procedures and rituals for preparing and serving tea developed and improved, for example, wherein once prepared, the tea is poured from a steeping pot and divided into small, handle-less ceramic cups. Such tea ceremonies quickly gained popularity and spread far beyond China's borders. Tea has been embraced on a global level and is one of the most popular beverages in the world.